Capture the Flag
by Dark Ray
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang play capture the flag. Myoga gets stepped on, Kagome falls out of a tree, Shippo is called a girl, and Kaede gets lost! What else is bound to happen in this simply game. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: I came up with this on my way to study hall one day. I was thinking of capture the jewel, but that seemed stupid. Well, enjoy, reviews are welcomed.

!Capture the Flag!

One day in Feudal Japan.....

"I'm bored," Inuyasha said after they had just passed the same tree thirteen times in a row.

"Kagome, what kind of games do you have in your time?" Shippo asked curiously as he looked up at Kagome. Kagome thought for awhile and then answered joyfully.

"We do have this one game called capture the flag. It's played with two teams and two flags. Each team gets a flag to protect. One person from each team will hide and guard it while the other team mates try to 'capture' the other team's flag. It's quite fun to play in large groups."

"Can we play?" Shippo pleaded, seeming deeply amused by the idea of this "Capture the flag."

"I'm not playing," Inuyasha said as he turned his head to the side. A few seconds he looked at the others to find them searching for two flags. "Hey am I the only one who sees how dumb this is. We should be finding Naraku, not playing games."

"It'll help strength us and enhance our strategy skills," Miroku pointed out as he tied a piece of cloth to a stick.

"Master Inuyasha, I agree with him. We've already wasted time with you leading us in the wrong direction. Let's have some fun for a change," Myoga whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Fine then" Inuyasha said as he scratched Myoga off of his ear.

"I think we need more people," Kagome said looking around. Then out of thin air Kaede and Kikyo appeared. Everyone seemed a little stunned at first, even Kikyo and Kaede. But they had enough people at least.

"Now we're set. First we must pick teams. Kikyo, you and me can be captains. I choose....Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha pouted behind her.

"Cursed girl," Kikyo muttered "I choose Kaede."

"Sango"

"The little girl,"

"I'm a boy," Shippo stated as he stomped over to Kikyo's side.

"Miroku"

Kikyo looked around for the final player. Upon discovering Myoga, Kikyo's team sighed at his shortness. The whole team was made-up of short and wimpy people, with the exception of Kikyo.

"We shall begin in 3 minutes. Teams go hide your flag!" Kagome yelled as the two teams quickly parted ways.

Kagome's team

"We should hide the flag up high since everyone on the other team is short," Miroku stated while inspecting a tall cherry trees.

"You can protect the flag Kagome, the rest of us will get the other flag," Sango said with pride as she pulled out her weapon.

"It's just a game, Sango, relax," Kagome said as she began to climb up the tree. Inuyasha then darted off in search of the other team. He was shortly followed by both Sango and Miroku.

Kikyo's team

"We're going to lose so badly," Shippo muttered as he inspected his un-athletic team.

"Kikyo's pretty good, but she said she'll guard our flag so I guess we have good defense at least."

"We should hide it somewhere where no person ye look," Kaede warned. She then lifted a rock from the ground. Upon agreement from her team mates they smashed the flag under the rock. Kikyo went and rested nearby.

"Let's stick together so we don't get lost," Myoga decided as he hopped onto Shippo's shoulder.

"You're on your own buddy," Shippo said as he flicked Myoga off his shoulder. Kikyo's team then split ways, with nothing but doubts of winning.

Next Chapter: Myoga is stepped on and Kagome falls out of the tree! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I tried a different writing style with this chapter. Tell me which one you prefer, or if you can even tell the difference.

Capture the Flag

One day in Feudal Japan....

Inuyasha wandered the playing field for awhile in search of this so called "flag". He suddenly heard a perky scream and a crushing noise come from under him.

"Huh?" he said as he looked down at his naked feet. He lifted his foot to find a crushed Myoga pressed against the bottom of his foot. Inuyasha peeled him off and pulled out his sword.

"Where's the flag," he demanded holding the sword under Myoga's throat. Myoga gulped and stuttered.

"Master Inuyasha, you wouldn't hurt me over a flag," Myoga cried as he tried to run away. Inuyasha didn't reply and they remained there for about thirty minutes before Myoga quickly darted off.

other side of the playing area... thing... whatever you call it

Kagome was surveying the land from her post in the tree. She spotted Sango a couple of times in a bush, slowing getting closer to where she was. Eventually, Sango was right under Kagome's tree.

"I have got you now flag," Sango cried as she leaped out from her bush and began climbing the tree.

"Wrong flag, Sango," Kagome yelled as Sango began fighting Kagome for the flag. In an attempt to defend herself Kagome slipped off the tree branch and fell to the ground.

"Your precious flag is mine," Sango yelled as she ran off. Kagome just lied there on the ground muttering a curse to Sango.

another place on the playing field

"What's this," Shippo said to himself as he picked up a small piece of paper with a banana hanging off of it.

"I've decided that I have better things to do than play this game. Here's my replacement (the banana) he's good luck and has ears like a... thing that hears good,"

-Myoga

"Thanks a lot," Shippo stated as he examined the ordinary banana.

"Drop the banana," a male voice said softly. Shippo turned around to Miroku who had his staff pointed at Shippo. Shippo let out a very girlish scream, dropped his banana, and ran for his little life.

Miroku raced after him, following him was the banana, which was hovering above the grass. A couple miles later Shippo passed out on the grass.

"I think I lost him," Shippo sighed in relief. Just then Sango went prancing over Shippo waving her team's flag in the air.

"The flag," Shippo yelled as he hoped up and jumped onto Sango's back, trying to knock her over.

Next Chapter: The power of the Banana!


End file.
